


Soulmate Marks

by Zogabog



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogabog/pseuds/Zogabog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted originally on my tumblr <a href="http://fallenforalamp-post.tumblr.com/post/142622929488/soulmate-markings-sometimes-they-were-sweet">Here</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Soulmate Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on my tumblr [Here](http://fallenforalamp-post.tumblr.com/post/142622929488/soulmate-markings-sometimes-they-were-sweet)

Soulmate markings. Sometimes they were sweet sayings, other times they were quite lewd, you on the other hand had one of the strangest.  
You had a riddle, which appeared on the back of your hand when you turned 18. “What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?”. You knew the answer of course but you were more curious about the person whose life can be represented by a riddle.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Edward didn’t notice it at first, more concerned with the plans to defeat batman, but after he received electrical burns, realising that one of the burns was darker then others he looked at the darker mark apron his hand and realised that it was his soulmate mark.  
The sudden appearance of the mark meant that they had come of age, though the mark itself wasn’t anything to write home about as it read “Holy fuck, you’re the Riddler.”  
Sighing he realised he would have to track them down, after all he was THE RIDDLER, he couldn’t let his soulmate go through life without them aware of the fact that he is better and smarter than them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After your soulmate mark appeared, you decided to go to a local coffee shop so you could figure out what to do, after all you couldn’t spend a lot of time looking for them as you had a job.  
Ordering your regular order of a vanilla latte, you wandered over to the collection point where a man was lounging against the counter.  
He is quite handsome, you thought, with his striking ginger hair and piercing green eyes which seemed to look through the barista preparing the drinks as if he was below the man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Edward stared at the barista, daring him to Make a mistake with his Triple, Venti, Soy, No foam latte.  
Not acknowledging the young woman that approached the collection point, he thought about his soulmate and of the ways to locate them.  
Broken out of his thought process by the barista shouting out a vanilla latte for a y/n, he almost ignored the woman until he saw his handwriting on her hand.  
Reaching over and grabbing her hand and ignoring her protest for him to let her go, Edward read the writing and simply said. “E”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Perplexed you stared at the man in confusion, after all he grabbed your hand, solved the riddle and you have no idea of who he is.

“I’m sorry but who are you?”

He responded, “I am Edward Nigma th-”

“Holy fuck, you’re the Riddler”


End file.
